


Ease

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were quite a few visits Dan took to Manchester to see Phil, this is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my fic for [Phan Week Day 2: 2009!Phan](http://phanweek.tumblr.com/). It's vaguely inspired by Troye Sivan’s song “Ease.” Many thanks to my lovely betas [Charley](http://writerdan-artistphil.tumblr.com/) and [Millie](http://danandphilarenotonyoutube.tumblr.com/). As always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

The sound of utensils clinking together and bowls being dropped woke Dan up. He peeled his eyes open and looked to his right to see that Phil wasn’t there. Judging by what woke him up, he was probably in the kitchen. Dan swung his legs over the bed and they landed on the cold hardwood floor. He shuffled over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a look in the mirror. Maybe we wouldn’t straighten his hair today, he and Phil most likely weren’t going out so what was the point?

“Dammit” Phil muttered under his breath as the bowl of flour dropped. Pancakes were easy enough to make, but of course his clumsiness wouldn’t let that happen without at least one casualty. He had woken up around nine thirty and now the clock on the wall read ten twenty-three. he had hoped the pancakes would be done before Dan woke up, but that seemed less likely now that he had to clean up the floury mess before continuing. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom signaled to Phil that Dan was up and a few minutes later, he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Morning,” he greeted Phil, “what are you making and what happened to the floor?”

“Morning love. Pancakes, and I spilled some flour.”

“Of course you did, you klutz.”

The next half hour was spent making pancakes—well, there might have been more throwing flour at each other than anything else but hey, at least they got the pancakes done.

“We’re not going anywhere or meeting anyone today are we?” Dan asked as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth.

Phil almost burst out laughing at the sight of Dan trying to talk and eat at the same time, “Here, you’ve got a—” Phil reached over the breakfast bar to wipe a drop of golden syrup off Dan’s lip, “a drop of syrup here. And yeah, we’re staying home today, you have to go back home to Reading in two days and I want to spend as much time with you as possible.

Plates were put in the dishwasher after breakfast and they made their way to the living room. Dan won nearly every game of Mario Kart they played and that continued for a few hours until they got bored. Neither of them really wanted to play another game or do anything else. Being in the presence of each other was enough. Dan had been stressing about uni for a while, and the thought of drifting away from his old friends had been bothering him so much lately. But here, lying on the couch with Phil running his fingers through Dan’s hair, here was where Dan felt at _ease_ **.**


End file.
